


Weekend in New England

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here in Manchester they were the McGarrys, a normal, happily married couple looking forward to the birth of their first child.  It felt so good, Leo felt a twinge in the pit of his stomach for it to always be that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend in New England

She sat with her chin in the palm of her hand watching him as he slept. Rarely did she get a chance to do that…Leo usually woke with the roosters. During the long weekend in Manchester, rest had been the only thing on his schedule. They were all there and though Toby toiled over a speech the President would give to the American Historical Society and Josh fielded phone calls about federal budget meetings, mostly it was all about rest and relaxation.

Leo slept on his stomach as the sun rose higher in the New Hampshire sky. His hands rested under his head and there was a small smile on his face. Last night before bed he and CJ felt their baby kick for the first time. It was an exciting moment; for the first time CJ felt as if life was growing inside of her. A piece of her and a piece of Leo…it was still amazing to her.

He stirred a bit but did not wake up. CJ ran her hand over his spine and shoulder blades, pressing down her thoughts of waking him so that he could ravage her body. At five and half months pregnant CJ knew that time was almost up on the raging hormones. She planned to enjoy every minute of it…particularly all the new positions she and Leo created to accommodate her expanding belly.

Leo opened his eyes slowly and focused on his wife. His beautiful wife, who always looked fantastic in the morning despite her crazy hair and wild eyes. She was the wife who always knew when to massage his neck; the wife who could wrap her body around his like a boa constrictor. He never told her how much he loved that.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked. He stretched and lay on his side. CJ smiled at him.

"Staring at you…I never get to watch you sleep."

"What do people get from doing that?" he asked, not bothering to mention that he watched her all of the time. These days she was usually asleep when he arrived home, even if it was just eleven.

"I found that it is the only time when you're not getting on my nerves." CJ replied.

Leo smiled. He instinctively reached out to caress her abdomen. She leaned to kiss him.

"You are not allowed to complain about my breath Claudia Jean if you feel you must kiss me."

"Shut up. Did you have a good weekend?" she asked.

Leo had a wonderful weekend. As crazy as it sounded he tried to tap his brain and remember the last time he had such a good time. He and CJ took long walks on the grounds and had a private picnic on Saturday. They played a couple of excruciating games of Scrabble with the President in which CJ complained because he would not let her use the word shit. Since it was in the dictionary, according to her, it should be fair game. He watched her frolic in the pool with Josh, Sam, and Donna in her adorable maternity bathing suit.

They fell asleep on Friday night in the den while supposedly watching Devil In the Blue Dress; CJ was a sucker for anything with Denzel Washington. She and Donna plowed through fashion magazines, making fun of the skinny models. Leo realized the he spent the whole weekend watching her. At work CJ was not his wife…she was the Press Secretary.

There were a few stolen moments here and there but they both took their positions in the Bartlet Administration very seriously. Here in Manchester they were the McGarrys, a normal happily married couple looking forward to the birth of their first child. It felt so good, Leo felt a twinge in the pit of his stomach for it to always be that way.

"What are you thinking?" CJ asked.

She was lying on her back now. Leo draped the top of his body over hers, his palms resting on each side of her belly. He was naked underneath the covers but she wore a maternity sleep shirt with the Rolling Stones on it.

"I was just thinking about how amazing you are." He kissed her neck. "I was thinking about how much I love you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just realized that I spent the whole weekend watching you." He said.

"They have laws against that in New Hampshire Leopold."

He laughed, kissing her again. CJ slipped her arms around his neck and held him in the kiss. Leo pulled away breathless.

"I think the law is only valid if the woman in question is not tickled but the fact that I watched her." He said.

"Oh darn." She kissed him again, running her fingers along his chest.

"You know what?" she asked, pulling away from him a bit and discarding her nightshirt.

"No fair Claudia, I cannot be expected to answer questions when you are naked in front of me."

"This is part of the question." She replied.

"OK, I’m all ears."

You are more than ears, CJ thought, running her hands along his shoulders, back, and buttocks.

"We have abstained from sex the entire weekend." She said.

"No, we had sex in the shower yesterday morning." Leo said.

"That does not count…you turned NPR up so no one could hear us."

"Propriety Claudia Jean."

She laughed as he pushed her thighs apart.

"Oh right, like Josh and those guys listening to James Carville pontificate on blast did not give them some indication that we were up to something. It could have been the cheese grin you wore for most of the morning."

"I deny any cheese grin." Leo said.

They kissed and CJ ran her fingers through his hair. Even fresh from sleep he still smelled of the rain-scented soap she bought for him. CJ nuzzled close to his neck and inhaled.

"You smell good." She said.

Her voice took on that lush tone; Leo called it the sex tone. It turned him on. His fingers crept along the inside of CJ’s thighs. She moaned, gripping his shoulder.

"I guess we are saying to hell with propriety this morning." He said.

Damn, he was ready to go right now.

"Oh yeah. We cannot disappoint the masses…let’s give them the sex noises they have all been dying to hear."

"You think they have?" Leo asked.

He turned her tenderly on her side, his hand still resting between her thighs. CJ reached around to caress his back.

"Wouldn’t you be?" CJ asked and then laughed. "OK, silly question. Just trust me, they have been."

She felt Leo press against her and she moaned. CJ lifted and bent her knee, psychically guiding him to where they both wanted him to be. He was slow sliding inside of her and CJ wanted to kill him. Leo knew she hated it; that was half the reason he did it. Play was a big part of the McGarry’s sex life. CJ took a deep breath in when Leo finally got there.

"It took you long enough." She said.

"It will be worth it." He replied.

He pulled her back to him; CJ groaned. Leo was slow at first, teasing and playing until CJ was ready to scream in anticipation and agitation. She pushed back, immediately resulting in an orgasm.

"I hate you sometimes." She muttered through clenched teeth.

Leo smiled, thrusting inside of her. He was nowhere near done…he had enough in him to bring her back to the edge again. She moaned as he made love to her, reaching back to caress his face. CJ pushed against him, but Leo took a firm hold of her hips to control the movement.

"No Leo!" she tried to fight his control and it made him chuckle.

"Stop it baby; just go with the flow."

Just then he thrust and CJ called his name just the way Leo liked to hear it. He was close now…wasn’t sure if she was and did not have the courage to ask. One thing Leo knew for sure, the few times his wife faked her orgasm he knew.

"How does it feel?" he whispered in her ear.

His fingers found their way between her legs. CJ shrieked, pressing against him again.

"Oh God, yes, yes Leo!"

"I love you CJ."

They climaxed together and CJ listened to her husband’s labored breathing in her ear.

"Still hate me?" he asked, rubbing her stomach.

Her laugh echoed throughout the room. She turned and put her arms around him.

"I love you!" she exclaimed, overtaking his mouth with hers.

Leo ran his hand down her back.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Isn't that a silly question." She replied.

"Come on." Leo said. "It’s early yet and I can make my famous butter waffles."

He got up from the bed, searching the floor for his boxers. They were probably mangled in the covers.

"Are they famous because they are all you can cook honey?"

He pointed at CJ wearing one of his famous Leo looks and CJ fell into a fit of giggles. Her laugh was so infectious that Leo couldn’t help but join in.

***


End file.
